


The Secret of Elfo!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018), Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sam-I-Am meets Elfo and learns his secret!
Kudos: 2





	The Secret of Elfo!

Sam-I-Am was really thinking he was cool. He had just met a cool guy named Elfo, but Sam was even cooler than him.

"I'm super cool!" Sam-I-Am said.

"I thought your name was Sam-I-Am," Elfo said. "I'm Elfo."

"Well, I'm Coolo!" Sam-I-Am said and that was his name from now on.

"I think I am green from eating too many green eggs and ham," Elfo said.

"That makes sense," Sam-I-Am said. "I eat them in moderation so I do not get too green."

"I am eating them now," Elfo said. He was eating a green eggs and ham because he was hungry for them.

"That is cool," Coolo said.

The End


End file.
